A Selfless Love
by wolfpawn
Summary: An AU where Loki is similar to Maleficent, and places a curse on a young girl. When she grows up, he falls for her, and as he watches her Prince kiss her to rise her from a cursed slumber, his heart breaks, but the kiss fails to awaken her, what happens when Loki tries.
1. A Debt Unpaid

When you are the most powerful seidr wielder in the Nine Realms, many people come to you to request favours. And that is how Loki came to assist a simple milkmaid in catching the eye of Prince Frederick of Vanaheim. He assisted her in acquiring a Golden Fleece that the Vanir prince wished to have, stating the woman that was able to retrieve it from the Light Elf forests, a place only women could enter, would be the maiden he would wed. So Loki aided her in doing so, giving her everything she required to get her passed the water dragon defending the fleece. But as her payment for his aid, the maid had to make an agreement with Loki; on becoming the Prince's wife, she had to convince the prince to bestow certain spell scrolls upon Loki. She attained the fleece, and wed the Prince, but she did not keep her end of the bargain.

Not more than a year after the marriage, which Loki had not received an invitation to, Prince Frederick was crowned King of Vanaheim, and within a few short months of that , he and his common-born wife welcomed a child, a daughter, the heiress of the Vanir throne.

The day came for the little princess's name day, and again Loki did not receive an invitation. He watched as Thor, the now King of Asgard, and his entourage made their way to the Bifrost via the bridge. Irate at the maid not upholding her end of the bargain, Loki came to a decision. The child's names day was the following day, he needed only a few hours to find and ready the spell he required to do what he decided upon. The scrolls were not exactly essential, but he needed to send a message to her, he needed to show her and all the realms, why you always pay your debt to the God of Mischief.

X

"She is a fine child." Thor beamed, looking at the small child, lying in her bassinet in front of her parents. "And a wonderful name, as bright as the child herself. I wish her nothing but the greatest, and as such, I bestow on her, this jewelled necklace, a favourite of my mothers." He turned to a servant and nodded, causing the young man to come forward and display the jewelled trinket to the King and Queen. "I believe it was given to her by your grandfather on her wedding day."

"Indeed, it was Allfather, it was in our family for generations, but she was his favoured Godchild and he had no daughters, as you know, you are too generous." Frederick gave a gracious smile in return.

"Then it deserves to return home," Thor grinned.

"Again, I cannot thank you enough." The King indicated for one of his staff to retrieve it and add it to the mountain of gifts their daughter had received for her big day.

"Well, is this not precious?" Those gathered looked around for the owner of the bodiless voice, though they all knew it, none could not but know the voice of the second, albeit unknowingly adoptive son of Odin. "It seems this family is grateful to Asgard for bestowing so much on them they do not tend to deserve." Loki walked into view, a malicious grin on his face.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" Thor asked.

"I am merely here to bestow a gift of my own on the Princess of Vanaheim." He explained, though there was no denying the wicked tone within his voice. "Nothing more, though I have to say, the King of Vanaheim should have better social etiquette than to not send an invitation to all his recent events to me, his Queen can be excused considering her…previous status."

"Loki," Thor warned.

"Prince Loki." King Frederick rose to his feet. "You have been invited to everything that has happened of late, you and the Allfather have."

The Queen shifted awkwardly beside her husband, not able to look the second prince of Asgard in the eye. "But I have not, all you need to do is ask your dear wife, for she seems more focused on the design of the tablecloth than this conversation." He smiled, enjoying her torment.

"Darling?" The Vanir king looked to his wife.

"I do not know what he is referring to." She stated quietly, though not quiet enough for none other to hear and with no conviction in her voice, something her husband and others also noted.

"I shall enlighten him for you, shall I?" Loki offered with a tooth filled grin.

"Enlighten me to what?" Frederick looked between his wife and the mischief prince.

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor was terrified of what his somewhat redeemed brother could have been part of.

"I have done nothing; I fear it is the Queen that is the one that is at fault here, is that not correct, your Majesty." The manner in which he stated her title left everyone in the room curious as to what the prince was implying.

"Darling, what is he talking about?" Frederick asked again.

"It is better from you than from me, I guarantee it," Loki warned.

"Nothing Frederick dear, he is just being dramatic." She dismissed. "And he is ruining our daughter's big day with his lies, should he not be dismissed?"

With his lip curled in contempt of her dismissal of him, Loki gave a bark of a laugh. "Have it your way. King Frederick, your wife ensured I was not invited to any of your events because she owes me a debt." The king looked at his wife again for an explanation, but she remained silent. "I gave her the magic necessary to attain that precious golden fleece you wished for, and in return, she was to gift me the Shoreline scrolls your family has all but discarded, needless to say, she did not uphold her end of the bargain, and was under the impression she could prevent my coming in search of my payment."

Frederick looked at his wife in hopes that Loki's words and claims were false, but she looked guiltily back at him, causing him to realise that she, in fact, was the liar, and the Liesmith was the truth speaker. "Well if that was the bargain, then they are yours. My wife should not have left her debt unpaid, take them with you now." His voice shook, for he knew it would not be so simple.

"Your wife made to make a fool of me Frederick, making her the foolish one and I do not suffer fools. It is not so straightforward, and you know that now."

"Please, Prince Loki, I will give you what you want." The king pleaded.

"Loki, brother…" Thor tried to intervene, but he knew it futile, a debt unpaid to a God was something even he could not control, the Norn's and elders of old ensured that there was such, it gave a man's or woman's word honour, or else, their words would mean nothing, and in so would mean they could not turn to the Gods' for help.

"You know the Old Magic Thor, do not involve yourself, I beseech you," Loki warned through clenched teeth, causing the Allfather to step back. He looked at the child in the basket, who looked back at him innocently. "And so, because you took lightly my aid that gave you everything you have, I take from you all you have."

"No." Frederick pleaded.

"On your darling daughter's seventh hundred name's day, she will cut herself on a crystal chalice, and from that, fall into a slumber that will continue until her five thousandth Names Day." The queen wailed at his words.

"Loki, please, the child is innocent," Thor begged.

Loki raised his hand and the Allfather was silenced. "I am aware, so I will give her this saving grace, if she is given a kiss by one for no personal gain, an act of selfless and true love, something her mother is clearly oblivious to the meaning of, then she will awaken, but of course, such a thing is rare, if it exists at all." And with that, Loki turned on his heel and strutted out of the room, leaving a distraught King and Queen in his wake.

Tried as he might, Thor could not counter Loki's punishment for the Queen not adhering to her side of the deal, and though Frederick sent the scrolls, and many other magical paraphernalia to the prince, he did not rescind his curse; leaving the King decided to do what he thought was best for his daughter, and sent her away, to be raised away from the castle, by the same woman that trained with Frigga in seidr many many moons before. He also demanded all crystal chalices in Vanaheim be sent off realm and none other be made in their stead, they were traded with other realms for their precious materials, if there were no chalices for her to touch, the spell could surely not come to pass.

Aurora would not know of her royal heritage until her seventh hundredth names day had come and passed, and Loki's curse had failed. After that, she would return to the palace, well educated, and protected from the wayward second prince of Asgard.

X

Loki knew where Aurora was being kept, with the curse on her; she was inherently connected to him. He could sense her as well as he could utilise the five senses most all beings are bestowed. He watched from afar, disguised as a raven as she grew, and over the years, the girl became more aware of her surrounding, and in turn, noticed the glorious black bird that watched her from the branch of an oak tree that was situated close to the garden she played in every day. He would watch as she was kind to the animals and even the plants that surrounded her. On many an occasion, thinking him to be a simple creature, the child would leave scraps of food for him and even talk to him, trying to convince him that she meant no harm.

On a day she wandered further away from the small cottage she was living in, he followed her, watching carefully as she made her way to a stream not too far, yet out of sight of the dwelling. She hummed quietly to herself as she did so. He had calculated she was coming to her three hundred and fiftieth name day soon, and she perhaps was yet too young to be wandering off by herself. His thoughts were proven correct when she became stuck in a thicket, right next to the stream, and instead of calmly trying to get herself out of her predicament, she twisted and turned, causing her to become off balance, and fall into the flowing water. The mud on its bank were too wet and meant the young girl was at risk of drowning, so Loki, for reasons unknown to even himself, which he would later try and state was because he wanted to see his curse to come to fruition, changed himself to his human form, and aided the girl.

Spluttering and coughing, Aurora attempted to thank her saviour. "Thank you." She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "Where did you come from?" Her question was not one of accusation, but of curiosity.

Loki smiled down at her, recognising the tone. "I was just walking by, you really ought to be more careful." He kept his tone calm and unthreatening.

"I did not see you." She frowned, looking up at him.

"You did not see that thicket either, though; perhaps you also need to be more observant."

"I am Aurora." She held out her hand to him.

Loki's brow furrowed at her manner. "Nice to meet you, Aurora." He gave a small nod of his head but did not go to shake her hand.

"And what is your name?" She enquired, not sure if she should let her hand fall to her side.

"I am unimportant," Loki stated, not wishing to give her any information that would alert any to his watching her.

"That's an odd name; your parents should not have given you one such as that."

Her innocence caused him to chuckle. "Perhaps not. I would suggest running along now little Aurora, I have little doubt someone is looking for you."

"I got sidetracked." She admitted guiltily.

"I can tell, what was preoccupying you?"

"My bird."

"You have a missing bird?"

"No, my raven, he is wild and he keeps an eye on me, but I have not seen him of late, I went in search of him."

Loki felt himself become somewhat winded at her concern for his disguise creature. "Well, wild birds tend to go about their own lives."

"He always is there, though." She sniffed sadly.

"Yes well, that is the way of the world." Loki was not feeling overly sympathetic. "Now run along, you will get in trouble if you remain away from your home."

"Aurora!" A call came from not far away, startling Loki. "Aurora."

"Coming." The girl called before turning to look at him again. "I better go."

"Yes, you must." Loki kept a keen eye out for fear the old woman that was raising Aurora as her own were to spot him. "Be careful of thickets." He called after her.

"I will." She did not even turn to look at him.

Looking at her run away, Loki scolded himself for interfering once more, before turning back into the raven and flying off.


	2. As Time Passes Us By

Time continued to pass and when his life and schedule permitted it, Loki returned to the little cottage in the forests to check on the little girl. In his mind, he tried to convince himself that it was because she was his investment, so to speak. But part of him was curious about the child.

From a perch on the oak tree, he watched her as she practised her seidr on a flower, trying to get it to close from bloom. He chuckled slightly to himself as he recalled learning that spell many moons before; she lacked finesse, but had yet to even hit her most significant development age, so she would probably become more graceful as she grew.

"There you are." He glanced down at the girl, who was staring up at him beaming in delight and relief. "I was worried about you. Stay there." Loki watched as she darted into the small dwelling before arriving back outside again, with a napkin in her hand. "This is for you." She looked up at him. Opening the napkin she placed some fruit bread and some meat scraps on the wall for him, looking up to see if they had caught his interest.

Trying to act like a regular raven and not a disguised prince, Loki forced himself to look at the scraps as though keenly interested, and then at the girl.

"I won't harm you." She promised, but Loki remained where he was. After a few minutes, she realised he was not going to come any closer, and waved at him. "Okay, I'll leave you to eat in peace, see you soon." And with that, she turned on her heels and went into the cottage.

Loki eyed the food for a moment. Anything she would have put out for him would never compare to the food he ate at the palace, but a part of him felt almost obliged to go down and at least hide it, so to not hurt the child's feelings. He shuddered at what he was even thinking, but he found himself justifying it for some reason by seeing as keeping her innocence while possible, the outside world would take such from her soon enough when none would be so selfless as to be able to save her from her fate. Swooping down, he glanced at the food. In truth, the bread smelled delicious, and the meat was not simply discarded grizzle, it was clearly supposed to be part of her own lunch. Picking up some of the food in his beak, Loki flew off again, knowing that little Aurora was watching from inside the cottage and flew off so she did not know what he was going to do.

"Loki." The raven haired prince threw his eyes up on hearing Thor call for him, but he turned around anyway. "I have been looking for you all day."

"What a coincidence, I have been avoiding you for close to a month."

Thor frowned at Loki's words. "I need to speak to you with regards something."

"Well then, get on with it. Just because I have a lifespan of a few millennia, does not mean I wish to spend the most of it here waiting for you to get to the point." Loki growled.

"It is regarding King Frederick and his wife." It was then Loki's turn to frown. Thor had not attempted to discuss the Vanir royal family with Loki in many years, so his mentioning of them now led Loki to think that the king was aware of his secret trips to Aurora. "They have had a son," Thor explained somewhat nervously.

"You say this as though I should in some way care." Loki dismissed, relieved that Thor had not been aware of his actions.

Thor bounced from foot to foot for a moment. "I am leaving for the boy's naming ceremony tomorrow eve."

"My, are you not the lucky one?" Loki's voice was thick with sarcasm; Thor just looked at him with a peculiar face he could not place. "What?"

"You are not going to…?" Thor was half scared to even ask, terrified that he was going to Loki ideas.

"Going to what? If you have something to say to me Thor, then just say it." Loki snapped, his patience becoming thinner by the second.

"Are you going to repeat your actions with this child too?" Thor questioned nervously.

Loki shook his head. "No." Thor looked at him sceptically, not expecting such a simplistic reply. "No, that debt to me was repaid with the last one, why would I seek another?" The look on Thor's face answered Loki's question. "You think me a mindless maniac set on needless destruction?" He growled.

"Your actions against an innocent girl…" Thor argued.

"Were justified, as well you know. That common hussy owed me a debt." Loki interjected.

"But that child is innocent."

"She had to be made an example of Thor; one cannot make a deal with a God and simply go back on it." Loki retorted. "I did not wish to harm the child, she merely had the misfortune to be born to the woman she has."

"It is unfair Loki."

"Well life is by no means fair Thor, is it?"

"Loki." Thor sighed but decided to not discuss it any further. "So you have no intentions of hurting the boy?"

"I did not even harm the girl," Loki stated factually. "But no, I will not do anything to wreck the little brat's day."

"Right, well." Thor cleared his throat. "You are faring well?"

"Really Thor, the false pleasantries are not necessary; you have not spoken to me in private in over five years."

Thor rubbed his neck. "I did not think such an amount of time had passed."

"Well of course not, because you have been too busy ignoring my very existence while enjoying the company of anyone bar me."

"I am not alone in being at fault for our distance; you did not seek my company either." Thor pointed out.

"I did, one eve." That stunned the Aesir king somewhat. "And do you recall what you said to me?" Loki's voice was calm, startling him. Thor's face was blank since he did not recall the occasion. "You told me 'I have matters to attend to Loki, I will call on you in a few hours' you were playing chess with Lord Vidar while discussing his latest conquest. I left, and I waited, but you never called on me."

Thor then recalled the evening and guilt filled him. "I am a large part of why you became the person you have, I can only express my regret for my past actions Loki. I should have called you back. I should have never sent you off in the first place. I should have postponed my talk with Vidar there and then to speak with you. To say you came to me at all meant you truly wished for someone to listen." Thor apologised.

"It does not matter now." Loki dismissed. "I best be going."

"Why did you not mention the Queen's bargain?" Thor asked.

"Does it really matter now?"

"No, not really. I just wish you would have said something, together we could have thought of a suitable punishment that did not involve the young princess." Thor stated, turning his back to Loki and walking away, leaving the raven haired prince alone in the hall.

Loki sighed, that was exactly why he had sought Thor that eve, but he would never admit to such now, not after over five hundred years.

X

"There you are." Aurora almost sang the words when she saw the raven again. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Loki was shocked at the rate the young princess was growing. She had begun to grow into her features that always seemed a slight bit too big for her.

"Don't leave me again, I do not wish to be alone today, I am not particularly used to such." Loki gave as much of a raven's call as he could muster. "My mother is gone to a celebration, one I am not welcomed at it would appear, so I am all by myself." She explained sadly.

Loki cawed again, her carer, who she clearly was being told was actually her mother, had seemingly gone to her brother's naming ceremony, leaving her to fend for herself. Clearly the filthy wench of a woman that had bore her and a poor excuse of a father did not wish to see her daughter again, not now they had another brat to spoil. It angered him greatly. For the first time in all the years, he had come to check on her, Loki broke his rule with regards staying in the trees and flew down onto the garden wall, eyeing the girl.

"Well hello." She smiled. "I am honoured that you finally decided to join me. Look how beautiful you are." He ruffled his feathers slightly at the compliment, earning a laugh from her. "And you know it too, don't you?"

Loki remained just out of reach, watching her intently. He had become too used to the security the trees provided, so when the cat launched itself at him, Loki did not see the brutish creature until it was almost upon him.

"Oh no." Aurora cried out as the cat collided with the raven.

If Loki had chosen to disguise himself as any smaller a bird, he would have perished and more than likely been eaten, but thankfully, he was able to peck and scratch the blasted beast until it scurried off, being helped in large part, by Aurora catching a watering can and tipping it upside down on the feline. When it was gone, Loki was better able to assess himself, only to wince when he realised it had broken his wing.

"Oh you poor thing." There was genuine upset in Aurora's voice as she realised what damage had been done. "Look what she did to you." Before Loki could do anything, she had scooped him up as gently as she could and carried him inside.

Loki knew for some part, he should not have permitted her to capture him and enclose him in the dwelling, but injured, he also knew he could not simply change back into himself either. So, peeved at the situation, he waited as she gently placed him on the table and watched as she retrieved several items from around the small cottage.

"I am so sorry about Genevieve, though she is a cat, so she probably was just thinking as one does." Loki did not feel particularly forgiving toward the fat feline. "Now, you are going to have to hold still if we are to set this wing," Aurora stated, laying out what it was that she had gone in search of. Scanning the items, Loki realised she wished to make a crude, but effective splint for him. "Do you think you can do that?" He was unsure if she was actually expecting a response but held still all the same. "It may hurt slightly."

Slightly was a tad of an understatement, but it was not due to any fault on young Aurora's behalf. She even used her seidr, which as Loki had assumed, she was growing into, to wrap the wound, not wishing to touch and hurt the wind further. When all the bandages were done, she looked at her work proudly.

"That is actually better than I expected, considering I had to use magic." She looked at the bird inspecting its wing. "Can I tell you something, my friend?" Loki was slightly uncomfortable with the manner in which Aurora seemed to act as though he was human, as though she knew something. "I think you are the only thing in this world that actually half cares about me."

The sad tone in her voice made Loki's stomach feel heavier than Mjölnir to one who was not worthy. She was lonely and seemed to realise none really cared for her in her environs. One thing he recalled of Edna, her carer, was his mother's words that though Edna was a good being, she was not a natural mother, clearly she had been right.

"I know I am probably being silly, I am after all just a young girl, but I feel as though you are my only true friend."

Loki went from feeling guilty to feeling as though he was covered in some form of filth he would never rid himself of. The young girl was alone, because of him and his curse.

"Now I am just being more than silly, utterly ridiculous even." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Let us see what we can feed you to allow you to recover as fast as is possible, shall we?" She asked, rising from her seat and walking around the room. "Of course." She stated as she recalled something. "When I last fed you this, you seemed to like it." She walked over to the small kitchen and pulled out some of the fruit cake once more, cutting off a slice that would have been slightly hardened before cutting another that would be fresh and handing it to Loki. "Eat this, it will help."

The bread smelled mouth-watering, and knowing it was fresh, Loki decided to actually try some. So, somewhat precariously, he pecked at the bread, finding it as tasty as it seemed.

"I baked it myself." Aurora beamed proudly. "Do you like it?" Loki attempted to give an approving look, or at least what he assumed one from a bird would be. Seemingly satisfied, Aurora grinned happily and decided to leave him alone as she did some tidying. She hummed as she worked, and it was then that Loki took the time to assess her.

Her nature was far more pure and kind than her dams had been, she held all the graces of royalty, without even a day of training in such from what he had seen, it all seemed so natural to her. She was nearing her ascent to adulthood, and in so, had blossomed from an awkward youngster getting caught in thorn thickets to a beautiful young woman. Again he felt abysmal for what he had done but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Edna would be away for the night also, he knew this because there was no manner for her to get from the palace to the small cottage, so he knew it was safe for him to rest in the makeshift nest Aurora had designed for him. He had a restless night's sleep as he kept thinking of the good-natured maiden that cared so deeply for what she thought was a simple animal and the words she had said to him.

By morning, the wing had healed, and gently, Aurora unravelled the bandage and removed the stick she had used as a splint. "There you go, good as new." Loki stretched and flapped the wing a few times to test it, sending anything light in weight nearby off the table. "See, perfect."

Loki was about to caw in return when he sensed something. Realising it was Edna; he flapped his wings and went to the window, pecking at the glass.

Slightly disheartened, Aurora walked over and opened it. "You will come back soon, though, won't you? I promise I will keep Genevieve away." Loki gave a caw and flew back to his branch, safe above the ground. A few moments later, a slightly worn looking Edna came into view of the cottage. He hoped that the old seidr wielder was too tired to sense him close by.


	3. The World Comes Crashing Down

"Do you forgive me, Beautiful Boy?" Loki looked down at the girl and scanned the area for the cat. "She is locked inside, Genevieve, that is." Trusting her somewhat, Loki swooped down and perched not too far away from her on the wall, looking around again to ensure there was no sign of the feline. "I've missed you."

Aurora's words startled him. He looked back at her, shocked into forgetting that he was supposed to be a simple raven, but in doing so, realised she seemed very upset.

"My…well, she's not even my mother; she always said she was, but…" Tears fell from the girls eyes in quick succession. "It was all lies."

Loki did not know how to react. It was clear the maiden's heart was breaking, and it was he that was entirely at fault for such.

"I knew it, is that odd; to think there was something not entirely right about something?"

Though it was not strictly the norm for a common raven to not only understand but answer such a question, he shook his head as a response, after all, it was true, Aurora had stated before she did not feel she had a true friend, bar him, who, irony of ironies, was actually simultaneously her closest confidante and the one she should despise most.

"I just…I do not know what to do. According to her, there is an evil sorcerer bent on my demise, which is why my parents sent me away. Why would anyone kill someone they don't know? I never harmed this person, yet they want me to die. Apparently he was angry at my mother, so he wanted me to suffer, she rejected him and…"

Loki saw red. LIES! All lies, sent out to soil the child's mind against him. With a large flap of his wings, he lifted into the sky and left a very upset and confused Aurora behind. He knew in her existence, he was the monster that hid in the darkness, he was well aware of such; there was no denying it; however his reasons had some validity, under all the injustice. But they had told Aurora bare faced lies, ones he could not even defend himself from. He wished then he had forced her mother to suffer even more. Her previous actions cause him to despise her, now he downright loathed the mere thought of the foul loathsome common wench.

He flew and flew, through a few of the realms, taking the longest possible route he could back to Asgard. Aurora's heartbroken face and her tears, reminiscent of diamonds, flooded his mind, no matter how much he tried to force the image out.

When finally he landed on the balcony that lay outside his quarters he morphed back to himself and walked back inside, not paying any heed to the world around him.

"Well that makes sense, we have not seen hide or hair of you, it seems we should have been looking for feathers instead." Thor was sat on a chair in Loki's bedchambers, watching his adoptive brother pensively.

"Get out." Loki snarled, not the least bit interested in anything Thor had to say.

"I must speak with you."

"With regards what?" Loki's words barely made their way through his gritted teeth.

"Aurora Frederickdottir."

Loki was not looking at Thor when the older man stated the name, but he found himself pausing momentarily nonetheless. Not wanting Thor to think his actions peculiar, he turned around and shrugged. "The name does not strike me."

"King Frederick's daughter."

"Is that the brat's name, I thought you said it was a boy." Loki feigned ignorance.

"The second one is, I am referring to the poor one you cursed. You would think when you condemn a being to a half existence you would have the decency to learn their name." Thor growled.

"If you have not noticed, I never even learned her mothers." Loki shrugged. "So what of her?"

"She will celebrate, or I should say, she should be celebrating her seventh hundred names day soon. I have no doubt her ascent to adulthood has been tarnished somewhat by a sense of impending danger." Thor glared at Loki.

"Get to the point Thor, I am not in a gaming mood."

Thor's lip curled at his brother's dismissive manner. "What need I do brother, to convince you to consider lifting the curse, to spare the girl?"

Loki frowned. "What is your motive for such an offer?"

"Does there need to be a motive for everything Loki?" Thor challenged.

Loki circled him for a moment, eyeing him carefully. "None pleads so greatly for no reason," Loki stated before a thought came to him. "You never married." Thor's brow furrowed. "And let me guess, Frederick thought it apt to offer her up to you like a lamb to sacrifice, now he has his heir. Though you are her Godfather, are you not?"

"Loki."

"My, my Thor, so noble of you, so selfless." Loki's words dripped in sarcasm. "Perhaps you could try and see if your selflessness would be enough to awaken her if she pricks her finger on a chalice."

Thor sighed. "I think we both know that would not work Loki."

"Do you love her in any manner Thor, though how could you? You are never even around her, how can you even know her, much less love her?" Loki snapped. "I cannot alter the curse you fool, so you will have to try and find some poor being to be your wife in some other way. Now get out." He ordered.

"Cannot or will not? Why must you cause others to suffer needlessly Loki? How does doing something so horrid give you such pleasure?"

Anger surged through Loki as Thor spoke. As with the words Aurora had said, they were entirely wrong. He never took pleasure in the anguish of others, he merely did not wish to suffer alone. "It would appear I did the brat a favour. I saved her from being reared in the presence of deceitful and loathsome parents and I saved her from being forced to marry your greying old ass." He snarled. "Now I told you already, get out."

Thor said no more and left, shaking his head as he did so. Once Thor had exited, Loki used his seidr to lock the doors, before allowing it fling the furnishings across the room in anger and anguish. He had tried to lift the curse, but it had been cast specifically so it could not be lifted, he had designed it to be so. There was no way he could save Aurora from the fate he had condemned her to. With none around to witness, he leant against the nearest wall and slid to the floor, sobbing as he thought of the beautiful maiden that had unknowingly stolen his heart, his beautiful Aurora.

X

Loki could not look at his reflection in the mirror. Aurora now knew of him, and he knew there was no manner in which she could not hate him to the very core of her being. The lies she had been told meant he could not even try to explain himself.

Her names day was all but bearing down on her. It was as though time had sped up the closer it came. Had it not been for the fact that it had been Loki himself that had cast the spell that secured the infinity gem, he would have thought that someone had used the time stone to hasten time.

Thinking of how he left Aurora, the sheer heartache at seeing him leaving her on her features, he decided he had to say goodbye to her, even if just from afar. He knew it would be torturous to do so to himself, but he decided that he was deserving of the pain he knew it would inflict. Walking to the balcony, he morphed himself into the raven for what he knew would be the last time and took flight.

Below him, at the training grounds, Thor watched the black bird fly off, away from the palace, to places he knew not where.

When Loki arrived at the cottage, he perched in the same oak tree as usual. Seeing the deplorable Genevieve locked inside, he swooped down to the wall. There was no sign of Aurora around. The cottage itself was clearly still inhabited, but there was no sense of the girl whose smile was as bright as the sun itself.

"Looking for someone." Loki turned to see Edna standing behind him. The old hag still had some of her old tricks, she stood knowingly, her arms folded across her chest and her forefinger tapping on her arm. "You think that I would not sense you. The only thing more potent than your seidr's aura is the stench from that black heart, rotting from within your chest."

Loki glided off the wall to the ground, changing back into his true form as he did so. "I would say it is good to see you Edna, but even I cannot pull off that lie."

Edna sneered at him in response. "What do you want with the girl Liesmith?"

"What is it to you?"

"She is my charge."

"Aye, and what a fine guardian you have been, tell me, what was the point of the lies you spouted to her, of her parentage. I think you know as well as any, how that fared with me, and the lies of me; making it that her mother was not the lying wench she was."

Edna's face paled. "You have spoken with her."

"What can I say, I am nothing if not meticulous in my work," Loki grinned.

"What did you poison her mind with?"

"I did not say anything to her, why would you…She has fled." He realised, the old woman's face telling him he was correct. "I warned you, did I not, lies only causes such things. As I stated previously, such a stupendous guardian you have turned out to be. My mother was right, you are not one to care for young."

"Frigga was not your mother."

Loki glared angrily at the woman. "She may not have birthed me, but she only lied to me of my parentage as an act of love, not as a duty, that is why you were only ever second to her, she was a far greater being than you could ever wish to be, because she had strengths you cannot fathom; and to this day it irks you." He sneered, knowing he was after striking a sore point in the older woman. "Now, I think I shall take my leave." And with that, he turned. "Do not bother to write." He commented overt his shoulder before changing once more into the raven and flew away.

He could sense Aurora was not too far away; she was still very much connected to him through the curse; so honing in on that, he used it to seek her out. Flying for some time, finally, his keen eyes fell on something of note within the trees and he went to investigate. Landing on a tree branch; he was relieved to see the beautiful maiden he had been searching for was safe and unharmed atop a beautiful black horse, but the person she was speaking to piqued his interest; Prince Philippe, the first born son of King Bjorn of Alfheim.

Loki was not blind, he could see the keen interest in the young prince's eye, he clearly thought young Aurora to be beautiful, but only a fool could ever think otherwise, and though on many levels it caused Loki to feel deep envy and sadness if a raven could smile, he would. The young maiden, though graceful in matters of poise and grace, was utterly incompetent when conversing with another being, be it due to their likeness in age or the difference in gender, he could not tell.

He had been transfixed on Aurora and failed to notice the prince notice the prince noticing him. "A friend of yours?" He asked, pointing to Loki.

Aurora turned on her horse and looked to where the other youth was indicating to, somewhat worried her guardian was there. She seemed relieved to see it was only a bird until she recognised it was the raven she had seen and spoken to over the years. "I am not sure."

"I do not follow."

"It matters not, I best be going, thank you for your company sir. Perhaps we will meet again." Aurora gave a slight bow and pressed her feet into her steed's sides and trotted off. The prince seemed set to follow her for a moment, but then seemed to decide against it, and turned his own horse and went away, noting the raven was no longer up in the trees as he did.

Loki followed Aurora for a short time before she came to a halt and looked up at him, causing Loki to land in a tree. "Do you spy on me for him?" Her tone, though one of accusation, was more one of hurt and betrayal. Loki cocked his head slightly in question. "The evil sorcerer, the one bent on taking my life, you are here on his demand, are you not?" she asked.

Loki felt as though he had taken a blow of Mjolnir to the chest at her words. He shook his head.

"I do not believe you, you are too smart and you have lived too long; you are his spy. I thought you actually cared for me in some manner like you were looking out for me, but I was wrong, you fooled me as much as she did. I never wish to see you again." With that, Aurora kicked the horse in the sides with her heels and galloped off.

Above her, still in the branch, Loki watched her leave, his wings feeling heavier than lead. A tear falling from his eye as she did.


	4. Heartsick

Loki locked himself into his rooms; even his servants were not even able to use their private stairwells to enter. He did not eat, and he did not sleep, he simply wallowed in the darkness, hating himself more and more by the moment. Today was the day; Aurora's seven hundredth names day, it was the day that her life would end, not in death, but in a living death, which was infinitely worse.

He was not even aware if the sun was still high above Asgard, or if it had begun to set. Nothing felt any different, he thought there may be a sensation that would fill him when the curse had come to pass, but he did not know. All day, he simply wallowed, falling deeper and deeper into his despair.

That night, he did not sleep, he simply sat on the floor in the centre of the debris of his destruction, staring straight ahead and thinking of nothing but Aurora, thinking of how he had watched her grow and develop into the beautiful maiden that had stolen his black heart.

Loki was so engrossed in his own self-pity; he never noticed the loud banging on the door, followed by Mjölnir's magic fighting Loki's seidr to open the door before the young king lost his patience and used the hammer and brute strength to break through the seidr secured door.

Thor could not see in the darkness, but as his shin collided with something wooden and his boot crunched glass beneath it, he knew the room resembled a war zone. Sure enough, when he pulled open the long heavy drapes, he was met with nothing but shards of furnishings and shards of glass, in the middle of which, an unshaven and dishevelled Loki sat. "I thought you would be celebrating." Thor could hardly contain his anger. "She arrived at the palace, only to be offered a drink when she came and took a chalice to do so, they know not where the crystal chalice came from, but sure enough, she cut herself on it, and now she rests, in a death-like sleep."

"Just leave." There was an eerie lack of emotion in Loki's voice; he did not cease looking directly ahead.

Thor stared at him; unsure of what it was that had Loki in such a manner. "You would think that you would be happy with yourself, you ruined that girl's life." Loki did not respond. "I have a good mind to make you suffer for what you have done." It was an empty threat, Thor could do nothing, Loki had been owed a debt, but he stated it in hopes of instilling a reaction from the prince if only to point out to him. Loki said nothing. Thor was at a loss at what to say. "What is going on Loki?"

"Just leave," Loki repeated, his voice as quiet as before.

"I am at a loss Loki, I do not understand."

"No one does."

Thor sighed. "This is not living Loki." He walked out the door again.

"I deserve it for what I've done," Loki stated, but he was alone again, Thor did not hear his admission.

For weeks, he remained just sitting there, not moving, falling asleep from time to time before waking again only to continue to wallow in self-hatred. The images of her, from childhood through to adulthood, her kindness and beauty flooded his mind while awake and in sleep. Guilt began to change to anger; anger at the foul wench that had cheated on her side of the bargain, forcing his hand, anger at Thor for having dismissed him that evening when he was in search of his council, and he cursed himself, for having done what he had to the one creature to actually care about him, and whose command to leave her caused him more heartache than he could have ever thought. While she developed, she always sought him in the skies above her, and spoke to him with great kindness and treated him with such also, and in doing so, stole his heart. Unlike the despair, however, the anger did not leave him immobile in agonising misery, instead, it made him restless, the walls that surrounded him began to feel as though they were caving in on him, making him feel as though he was a wild animal captured and pacing behind bars. Not even rising to his feet, Loki turned himself unconsciously into a raven and once more flew for the window.

He flew aimlessly, trying to escape the anger in his own mind; trying to forget all that had occurred and how it was his doing; he flew as fast as his wings could carry him, going through worlds via portals he had discovered over his near two millennia of living, not paying much heed to the realm he was on at any time, instead focusing on just going as far and as fast as he could to try and escape his torment.

After a while, he began to tire, it was only then he was able to take the time to focus on his surrounds. To his surprise; he was flying over the Vanir palace, if he had not been as anguished as he was, he would have given a caw at the irony at it, instead, he went to continue flying away. But something pulled at him from within his chest, he felt as though he was being dragged toward a window, and without considering it, he made his way to it. Landing on it, he regretted it immediately; lying on a bed, dressed in a beautiful royal blue trimmed white dress, was Aurora, terrifyingly still, as though dead. She looked as beautiful as he had last seen her, more so really, for her face was peaceful, as opposed to her hurt and pain at her accusation of his being a spy for the monster of her faceless tormentor of which she had been told of. The thought that she had never known the truth ate at him, knowing that she had been fed lies enraged him, he was not much better than it, but it still caused him to be irate. Though many thought being the God of Lies implied he was simply a talented Liesmith, it was in fact, a name given to him due to his inexplicable ability to detect lies in others; it sickened him when people thought they could use them against him. He swooped from the window into the room, landing on the floor in his Aesir form, looking at her sadly. "Aurora" his voice was hardly a whisper, "I have done this to you, I am so sorry, I should never have…" he bit back the tears, "I will do everything in my power to try to right my wrong," he swore, leaning down to take her hand. But before he could do so, he heard someone coming, and made for the window again, changing back into a raven as he did so.

"Prince Wilhelm, come back, you are not permitted here." A woman scolded. A moment later, Loki watched as the room door opened and a small hand came into view. "Your Highness, get out of there." Came the voice again, sharp and clipped.

"But what's in there?" the youth inquired.

"Nothing of any relevance, I can assure you."

Loki's feathered puffed up in anger at the woman's words, she truly believed his beautiful Aurora was of no value, and for that, he wished to make her suffer. As he went to go back to the bed, the door opened again and a middle-aged woman came in, looking at the princess, lying stoic still on the bed for a moment before recognising there was a bird on the window sill and flailing her arms to shoo him. With an indignant caw, he turned to fly off.

Taking to the sky once more, he studied the exterior of the castle for a moment, until something caught his interest. Frederick and his wife were on the balcony that he assumed adjoined their chambers, and before he ever came close enough to hear anything they were saying, he could tell they were having a serious conversation, the king's hands moving animatedly as he spoke. Curiosity got the better of him, so Loki landed on a small part of the ledge, hidden behind an ornate flower pot, and listened.

"Absolutely not Eleanor, she is safest here." The king declared.

"Even if she is taking up a perfectly good bed? What will she know, it is not as though she will ever awaken again, that foul beast ensured it will not occur." The woman snapped. "It would be more in our interests, to cast her to the small cottage once more and try and have a second son, for fear that he decides to return and take Wilhelm from us too."

"The Allfather has ensured me that his brother is not bothered by Wilhelm, he sees his debt as repaid." The king argued. "Though I agree another child would be a wise decision, I think we need not worry with regards that prince concerning himself with him or any other children we may have."

"But we cannot guarantee that, can we? At least we had the daughter first." Eleanor sighed in relief, "For had she been a boy…"

Loki's eyes widened, he felt somewhat nauseous at the callous manner that the Vanir queen had referred to her daughter, and of Frederick's indifference; even if he did not agree with his wife, his lack of reprimanding over her comments signified his stance on the topic. It was little wonder the staff held no value in Aurora when her own parents could not be accused of such. Sickened to his core, he turned and flew away. With the king and queen not overly bothered with their daughter, he knew there was little chance of her ever awakening, for, without their attempts to find a man to bestow selfless love on her, she would remain in that state until her five thousandth names' day, just as he had condemned.

With the wind running through his feathers once more, Loki tried to think of what he could do to try and remedy it all. As though by chance, a glint in a forest caught his eye, causing him to fly down through the trees to investigate. When he saw the reason for the distracting glint, his eyes widened; Prince Philippe, the Alfheim prince, with a hunting party, one of whom he recognised as King Frederick's younger brother. He recalled the day which he had seen the young prince speak with Aurora, and of his clear interest in the girl, and her in him, and thought to himself for a moment. Deciding on a course of action, Loki flew down from the tree and took a satchel that was tied precariously to the side of the Elf Prince's horse and flew back into the air once more.

"Damn, I need that." the prince cursed, looking up at the dark bird. After a moment, there seemed to be a small gasp of recognition.

"Your Highness?" his aide asked worriedly.

"I know that bird." The elf declared.

"You know a bird?" his aide asked, somewhat worried at what his master was saying. "Here on Vanaheim?"

"I met him before, when I was in the forests, speaking to a young beautiful maiden." The elf explained. "Follow him," he ordered, grabbing the reins of his horse and kicking its sides, urging it to gallop after the creature, who inexplicably remained in view, flying just below the tree line at all times.

"Prince Philippe," The Vanir prince called as he and his horse galloped after him. "It is heading to the palace." He informed him.

"Then that is where we are headed." Leaning closer to his horse's neck and pressing his legs harder into its sides.

Loki was able to keep an eye on the royal party that was following him, making sure he was always in sight and ahead of them, when the palace came into view, he was tempted to fly straight to Aurora, but instead he controlled himself and waited for the princes to be right below him, before going to the window to the room that held his beloved Aurora, ensuring that the Elvin prince saw exactly where he went. Placing the satchel at the end of her bed, he went to the window again to see if the prince was still standing below or if he was on his way. He cawed in frustration to see that indeed, he and the rest of his party were simply staring up at him.

"What are you doing?" the elf asked the bird in a low voice, though he would not hear him.

"That is odd." Frederick's brother noted as he looked up.

"What is Prince Barwin?"

"That room."

"What of it?"

"That is Princess Aurora's room, she, well she is cursed, and the raven…"

Curiosity got the better of Prince Philippe and he dismounted his horse and walked quickly into the castle once more. He got so far before he became confused as to where to head next, though thankfully, Barwin had followed him and when he stopped, the Vanir prince took the lead and continued to lead him to the right room. On their arrival, they noticed there was a guard outside the door, who stepped aside and permitted their entry immediately. On entering the room, Philippe stared at the raven that was at the window, looking between him and the bed, it was only then that the elf noticed the petite blonde that lay nigh on lifeless on the bed. "Her."

"You know Aurora?" Barwin asked, slightly bewildered as to how the elf could possibly know his young, and until her fateful accident, exiled niece.

"I did not know her name, or indeed who she truly was, but we have met before, in the forests." The elf explained. "And that raven was there also." He pointed to Loki. "He tried to lead me to her." He realised.

"Yes, well, unfortunately, Aurora has been cursed, though she has always been, Prince Loki of Asgard…"

"Yes, my father told me, your sister in law, she tried to one-up him, and if there is one you can not pull the wool over the eyes of, it is the Aesir Prince Loki."

Loki felt some form of solace in the idea that at least one person knew more than the lies Frederick and his wife were spreading. He gave a caw and flew to the bed, landed next to the satchel, and then looking at Aurora.

"What is it doing?" Barwin asked.

"I don't know." Philippe looked at the raven and then to Aurora. "What was it again that is said to break the curse?"

"A kiss of love or something, I can't remember, I wasn't even four hundred at the time," Barwin replied. "Why do you want to try?" he jested.

"Has any tried?"

"No, not that I know of anyway, my brother and his wife think that it may not work, seeing as it is a very un-Loki thing to do, make a remedy so simple."

Loki glared at the Vanir prince for a moment, but in his mind, he had to admit there was some truth in it, though it was arguable since many, himself included, did not believe such a thing as selfless love could ever exist.

"I think you may be right." Philippe sighed, walking away from the bed, grabbing the satchel as he did. "Too bad, she seemed very sweet, and is very beautiful."

Loki felt himself begin to become enraged at the prince's lack of attempt and flew at him, cawing and striking him with claw and wing alike. "That thing is a menace." Barwin declared swiping at the raven. "Guard, get in here and deal with this thing." A moment later, the guard came in and began to try and strike Loki with his sword.

"No," Philippe called.

"I get that your elves are more animal caring than most other species, but that thing could have a disease," Barwin argued.

"There is something about it," Philippe stated. "It only got angry when I went to leave." Loki landed and ruffled his feathers indignantly before glaring at the elf again. "I think he wants me to try." Loki gave a caw in response.

"Well then, why don't you?" Barwin pointed to his niece, "It's not like she can object."

Looking at Aurora, he stepped forward and assessed her, she was as beautiful, if not more so than the day he had seen her in the woods, leaning down, he gave the raven one last glance and pressed his lips to hers.

It hurt Loki in his heart to see another lay their lips on her, but he would watch such a scene for eternity were it to break the spell.

When he stood straight again, Philippe stayed looking at the princess for a few moments, expecting something to happen, however, nothing did. He looked to the raven and was startled to see that it seemed as though it was just as shocked as he was. "I take it you thought there would be a different outcome also?" He asked it.

Loki looked at Aurora, who remained as still and as asleep on the bed, his heart breaking further. He wished he had not tried, for if the only man she had ever met and had treated her with kindness could not break the spell, then none ever would, for they would not do so with selfless love.

"We've wasted enough time, we may as well just get ready for the banquet now," Barwin suggested leaving the room. "A good hunt wasted also." He murmured as he went. "See, I said it already, that Loki would never have been so straight forward."

Sighing again, and with a last glance at Aurora, Philippe went to leave also, looking at the raven as he went. "I am sorry bird, it is a pity you are not able to do anything for her, for you clearly care for her." He stated as he left the room, leaving Loki to weep once more, alone with the sleeping Aurora.


	5. True Loves Kiss

Anger and despair engulfed Loki as he looked at Aurora. He had failed her, and because of that, she would never experience the world again, or if she did, she would be too old to do anything but wait to die; he was not sure which fate was worse honestly. Deciding to dedicate his life to searching the realms for a cure, he knew he would not return to her again for some time, so he changed into his human form to say goodbye. He walked to the bed and held her hand in his; it seemed so small in comparison, as dainty and as soft as her. "My beautiful Aurora," his voice cracked with his anguish. "I can never take back the terrible things I have done to you, all of which you never deserved, I should have dealt with your mother, it was her debt to pay, I should never have dragged you into it. I swear, I will die trying to change the fate I have bestowed on you if needs be, I love you my little morning's sun, and none can comprehend how much you mean to me." He leant down and kissed her forehead. "I will right this wrong, I swear it." With that declaration, he swallowed hard with one last glance at Aurora, and went to leave.

"I think you already did." A gentle voice stated from behind him.

For several moments, Loki remained paralysed in shock before slowly turning around again. There, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, as though after waking from a good night's sleep, Aurora lay, a small smile on her face. "How?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she sat up gingerly. "I am a little confused."

"That feeling is mutual, I can assure you."

"I remember you." Loki swallowed. "When I was a little girl, I almost drowned; you saved me, didn't you?" She recalled, Loki nodded, "thank you."

"I had best be leaving." Loki headed for the window. "Your family are at a banquet down in the hall."

"Don't" Aurora pleaded, her voice one of fear, causing Loki to cease walking and turn toward her once more. "I don't…Please do not leave."

"I can say, without doubt, I am as welcome here as a fire pit in Jötunheim." Loki argued. Aurora could not help the giggle that escaped her; the sweet sound caused Loki to become rooted to the spot. "Go to your family."

"How did you wake me?" she asked.

"I did not; I assume you just took a moment to awaken after Prince Philippe kissed you."

"I felt a tingle start on my forehead and wake me up from there." Loki felt as though there was something stuck in his throat, he had been the one to kiss her forehead, while Philippe had kissed her lips. "So you are the one that cursed me, but you also are the one to save me."

"It would appear so."

Aurora remained silent for another moment, as though processing everything that had happened. "I am not sure what to do."

"You had best go to your family then."

"Will you come with me?"

"That would not be recommended."

"Please."

It felt wrong to deny her such a request. "As I stated, I am not welcome here."

"I need to do something, and you are the closest thing I have to an ally, please." She pleaded.

Even though he knew it was not the best idea, Loki gave a small nod. Aurora made to get out of the bed, causing him to come to her side, extending his hand to help her to her feet. As soon as their hands touched, both felt a small spark flow through them from the point of contact, though neither said anything with regards it. Aurora looked around her for a pair of shoes, but could not find any, after a moment, Loki realised what she was looking for, and when he too could not find anything, he gave a wave of his hand a pair of shoes matching her dress magically their way on to her feet. With a grateful smile, Aurora kept close to him in case she fell in her unbalanced state and the pair made for the door. The guard on the other side stared open mouthed as his charge walked by, smiling politely at him; with a man he had not seen entering the room by her side.

They made it as far as the main hall when they were met, not only by several guards, but by the Vanir royal family and Prince Philippe also. "What is going on here?" Frederick demanded, startled to not only see his daughter awake, but also whom she was with. "Prince Loki?"

"Father…" Aurora's voice shook slightly.

"Get away from him, this instant." Her mother ordered, grabbing the princess harshly, and tugging her from his side. Aurora immediately fought against her mother.

"Eleanor." Her husband reprimanded.

"Let go of me." Aurora snapped in a panicked tone, her mother's grip causing her pain. She turned and gave Loki a pleading look. Loki gave a small wave of his hand again and Queen Eleanor was thrown backward into her husbands arms. Immediately Aurora rushed back to Loki, her fingers digging into the leather of his clothing, not wanting to be taken from him again.

"You have poisoned her mind, she is gone mad." Eleanor accused Loki.

"I have done nothing," the raven haired prince stated, taking great pleasure in the anger Aurora's actions were stirring in her mother.

"He did," Loki looked at the princess who was still holding onto him. "He is the one to have woken me up, he saved me."

"He is the one that cursed you." Frederick argued.

"I know." The princess acknowledged.

"You see, she is raving mad, she needs to be locked away, her mind is not right." Eleanor shrieked, turning to the guards, she pointed to her daughter. "Take her and place her in a room and lock it."

"I am not mad, I think it is you that is such." The girl stated as the guards made their way to her cautiously, all keeping a close eye on Loki. "You tried to cheat a God and got caught out, to even attempt to outwit the God of Chaos, Lies and Mischief in itself is an act of madness."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner of things you know nothing of." Her mother snapped. "You have had no rearing."

"Well she would not be the first woman in her immediate line to have such, would she?" Loki sneered. "You came from nothing, you were nothing, a meagre milkmaid, up to your elbows in cows' teats, you think you can speak to her in such a manner. Your daughter may not have been raised as one, but she at least was born a princess."

Eleanor's face reddened with fury and embarrassment, having long tried to bury her own less than regal past. "What have you said to her?"

"He said nothing, I heard it all with my own ears." Even Loki looked at her curiously. "When I was in that sleep, I could hear everything around me, why I was cursed, what was required to save me, and how you think of me. I know how you feel no remorse for your actions, and how you were utterly unbothered by the fate you had caused me, since you were not the one to suffer." Eleanor paled at her daughter's words. "Once you had Wilhelm, you were happy, you only visited my rooms to ensure I would not shame you in my appearance." Tears began to well in her eyes. "Prince Loki is the only one to ever care for me. Since I was a child, he kept watch over me."

"He is the one that cursed you, you stupid naïve girl." Her mother snapped.

"That may be so, but to say he could break the curse with a kiss, means that his love for me is a selfless one. None can argue that."

"It could be a trick, since he placed the curse, he could lift it." Barwin argued.

"No," those gathered looked at Prince Philippe. "You cannot ever lift a curse like that, that is why the Elvin elders were part of the clan that created the bargains with the Gods, because otherwise a debt must be repaid, even the caster of the curse cannot rescind it. The princess speaks the truth." He looked to Loki, who gave him a small nod in concurrence. It took only a moment for the Elvin prince to realise where he had seen that nod before. "He has been standing watch over her, I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Edna would have mentioned it if he had." Frederick argued.

"That may be so, but she would have been looking for a man, not a raven."

"I do not follow." Frederick was forced to admit.

"Wait," Barwin realised what was being said. "So you are telling me, the raven in the forest, was actually Prince Loki of Asgard?" he pointed to Loki, who nodded in confirmation. "But why did you get us to follow you?"

"To see if Prince Philippe could lift the curse." Loki explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the worlds.

"But it was you that lifted it." The elf stated factually.

"I was not aware I could do so."

"I am confused." Barwin shook his head, giving up on following the situation.

"I am awake, because I received a kiss from one who loves me selflessly." Aurora explained looking kindly at Loki. "I know that I fed lies with regards the reason for my being cursed, and I know that I am not welcome here, so I think I will be taking my leave now."

"No." Frederick pleaded. "Aurora, you are welcome, of course you are, you are daughter, our first born."

"Your wife does not share your sentiment though, does she?" Loki commented, his eyes on the Queen, challenging her to contradict him.

Aurora looked to her mother, who glared hatefully at the dark prince. "Loki speaks the truth father, I am not welcome, and that is alright, I do not wish to be here either, I want to go back to my small cottage, in the woods, away from this place, it is so…poisonous."

"Edna is no longer willing to be your charge." Frederick stated sadly.

"I do not wish to be under her care any longer, she was never happy to be my guardian."

"Then who will care for you?"

"I am capable of caring for myself, my rearing has made it possible."

"No child of mine is going to shame us that way." Eleanor snarled viciously.

"Does it have to be that cottage?" Loki asked, Aurora looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I am sure Thor will have no issue pertaining a little safe place for you, with none making such nasty comments at you, I am sure he would even have a maid there for you as company and as an aid, he is afterall, your Godfather. Asgard is similar to Vanaheim, less idiot wenches getting above their stations though." He smirked and looked at Eleanor as he spoke.

"I think that would be lovely." Aurora gave a grateful smile.

"Well then, all you need do is leave the building, Heimdall will happily bring you to Asgard." Loki gave her a kind smile, something that scared everyone else presence, such was the oddity of seeing such on him. Aurora looked at her father and mother for a moment before giving a small curtsey and walking to the door to leave the palace, leaving Loki standing in the hall with her parents for a moment. "Until a few moments ago, I did regret my actions against her but now knowing that she is free from you," he pointed at Eleanor, "and that her actions cause you such anger and rage, I do not regret them in the slightest." He chuckled maliciously. "It is quite delicious really, well I think I had better be off," he gave a short yet slightly dramatic bow before turning on his heels and following Aurora outside.

When he arrived there, the young maiden was standing looking at the grounds around her with a hint of fear on her face, which turned to relief when she saw Loki behind her. "So, what is it we have to do?" she asked.

"We have to do nothing; it is you that will have to use the Bifrost." Loki explained. "All you have to do is go to a field, like the one over beyond," he pointed to a small agricultural area near the palace, "and look to the sky and ask Heimdall to bring you to Asgard. A light will surround you, just relax, it is uncomfortable, but the more relaxed you are, the less nauseous you will be."

"What about you?"

"I as welcome on Asgard as I am here my…"

"I liked the name you gave me, Morning Sun, it made me feel special, worthy even." She admitted, looking at her hands.

"If you have not noticed, you are very much worthy of the greatest things that life has to offer." He smiled fondly.

"Please, please come too." She beseeched.

"It would not be wise."

"Loki."

The manner in which she spoke his name tore at Loki's insides, he wanted to do everything in his considerable power to be able give her anything her heart desired. "You deserve better than this."

"Is it not the wish of most beings to be around those who care for them, who love them, selflessly?" she challenged, a knowing smile on her face. "You cannot pretend to argue, my being standing here speaking to you is testament to how you care for me." Loki swallowed, knowing she was speaking the truth. "I wish for you to come with me."

"Most would think you mad."

"I care not for the opinion of others." She countered.

Loki spent another moment looking at her analytically before speaking again. "Well, I suppose it best to get your seidr training from the most powerful wielder there is if you are to do it at all." He smiled and Aurora could not control the smile on her face. They walked on to get to the field that Loki had told her to go to in silence, Loki using smaller strides to allow the dainty princess to stay in step. On their arrival, Loki looked to the skies and gave a small nod, not a moment later; clouds began to circle above them. Terrified, Aurora pressed closer to him before turning into him and placed her arms around him, seeking comfort. Loki in return, placed one arm around her, as though shielding her, just as the blinding beam of light erupted from the skies to take them away.

When it came to an end, Aurora was holding onto Loki as though her life depended on it, terrified of what she had just endured. During the transportation, Loki had come to be holding her in his arms so her feet were off the ground, guaranteeing them both a safe landing on the other side. Looking down, he felt pity for the terrified princess. "Are you alright my bright little sun?" 

"Never. Again." She stated, her nails, like talons still clinging into his clothing.

"Yes, it can be uncomfortable." Loki agreed. He watched her for a moment, seeing that something had scared her, and following her line of sight, he saw the reason for her fear. Heimdall was eyeing her carefully from the centre of the Bifrost, having witnessed all that had occurred on Vanaheim. "That is the Gatekeeper, he will not harm you."

She leant in close to him and whispered. "He's looking at me."

"Well I warned you that most would think you mad." He reminded her. "Heimdall sees all, so he witnessed your declaration not an hour ago."

Aurora stared at the guardian, who nodded at her to show Loki spoke the truth. "I have also witnessed your reprieve it would appear, Liesmith." Loki gave him a withering look, earning a chuckle from Heimdall. "Nit many would think it possible, but it is so."

"Yes, shocking." Loki rolled his eyes, placing his arm around Aurora and guiding her to the doorway that led to Asgard, and the bridge by which they could reach it. "Try not to fall into the abyss."

"I will try not to, for not many are as able as you to survive such." The guardian chuckled, knowing that Loki's manner was a sign of his embarrassment at the guardian's words.

"It is so beautiful." Aurora states as she stared at the golden city in front of her.

"It is to those who are not sick of seeing it I suppose." Loki shrugged, "Now come, we have much to walk."

XXXXXX

Thor was flabbergasted, not only to see his Goddaughter standing in front of him, very much awake, but also at the tale behind how that came to be. As Loki had predicted, he immediately permitted her residence on the realm, and even gave her a beautiful country home to reside in, not much larger than the quaint cottage she was accustomed to, but far more luxurious. She was given a maid, and also offered a cook, but she declined the latter, insisting she was able to fend for herself. What startled him more was when Aurora all but demanded that Loki be her tutor, insisting that he was the best one to do so. Thor argued for a moment with regards his actions towards her with his curse, but she defended him ardently, insisting that as she had forgiven him, and as such, none other had any real right to hold those actions against him, as though he was at fault for how he had treated her, her mother had been by not repaying her debt; Thor was silenced by the comment.

XXXXXXX

Aurora took the bread from the oven, turning it over and checking it to see if it was fully cooked, satisfied, she placed it to cool and wiped her hands before moving on to her next job, humming to herself as she did so. The sky was bright and the day seemed as though it would continue to remain so, when she turned to see Loki standing behind her, smiling kindly, she returned the gesture. "You were not due today; you stated yesterday that my next lesson was to be tomorrow."

"I could not keep away." He admitted, walking into the quaint room.

"Well, Helga is somewhat inviting." She giggled.

"Indeed, nothing says temptation like a four thousand year old maid with more wrinkles than a crumpled parchment."

At that, Aurora erupted into full on laughter. "That is cruel."

"It is not so if it is fact."

"So, if it is not my not so youthful maid that has you rushing here, what does?" she asked coyly, having suspicions as to his reason for coming.

"I find myself unable to function at the palace." He began, taking slow, methodical steps into the room.

"That is a terrible predicament."

"Something distracting occupies my thoughts." He continued.

"Are you often easily distracted?"

"Never, hence my wishing to deal with said distraction post haste."

"So I am at fault for such?" Aurora smiled almost proudly.

"Most definitely," he grinned.

"And pray tell me prince, in what manner do you wish to deal with said distraction?"

"Well, it is relatively simple really, you see, I am, as you have just stated, a prince, and my distraction is a princess of another realm. I am never going to amount to greatness, that part has already been filled by my brother the king; and my distraction, she is unwanted by virtue of her gender, and she too is dismissed for her brother." Aurora swallowed at that truth. "I also know that she knows I love her, without condition and without ulterior motive, so I was hoping," Loki was now standing in front of her, looking down at the beautiful maiden. "That were I to request her hand in matrimony, she would overlook my lack of youth, and be inclined to accept it."

"Because you are positively ancient, are you not?" She smiled, before putting on a dramatic face that suggested she was contemplating something deep. "Were I to accept, would I be forced to the palace, or could you be persuaded to remain here?"

"If you were foolish enough to accept, I would go wherever you wished of me, for you would have me entirely at your whim my little morning sun." Loki smiled, encasing her in his arms.

"Well then, my guardian raven, I would be very much inclined to accept." She beamed, leaning on the balls of her feet so to kiss him chastely on the lips. Not a moment later, Loki's arms went from around her waist to her cheeks, holding her in place as he prolonged the kiss. When they parted again, Aurora's cheeks were slightly pink, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth in nervousness. "I know I cannot portray how I feel for you as you have me, I cannot awaken you from a curse, but know I would do anything for your happiness Loki."

Slightly taken back by her statement, Loki gave her a look that he hoped exuberated his love for her. "You have awoken something in me my darling Aurora, something I thought I had buried long ago, dead and unrevivable, but you proved that wrong." He tried to explain, hoping what he was stating made sense.

"I understand my love, I truly do." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again, Loki immediately responding.


End file.
